


Токсин

by Evichii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Хлоя шмыгает носом и кутается в тонкий жёлтый плащ. Сейчас она мало похожа на ту обычную Хлою, что достаёт его в лицее. Однако если Натаниэль думает, что открытие неожиданных сторон Хлои Буржуа на этом закончилось, то он глубоко ошибается.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg





	Токсин

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Работа была написана для ЗФБ2017
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5243252)

Натаниэль продолжает рисовать даже после того, как преподаватель забирает его блокнот: все же сейчас химия, а не изобразительное искусство, но его это нисколько не волнует. Солнечный свет бликами отражается от пустых стеклянных колб, касается золотыми лучами иссиня-чёрных волос и мягко освещает светлую кожу Маринетт. Она выглядит так красиво, что Натаниэль просто не может не зарисовать её, чтобы потом положить этот портрет к множеству других созданных им за долгие семь лет.

— Ну и что тут у нас? — тетрадь выдёргивают, когда Натаниэль выводит над портретом фразу «Свет моей жизни»: чёрная полоса фактически перечёркивает прекрасную Маринетт. — Оу, как мило — один неудачник рисует другую неудачницу, сейчас расплачусь.

Сабрина мерзко хихикает, во всём поддерживая подругу, остальные просто стараются не обращать внимания. О его влюблённости не знают разве что за пределами Парижа, но Натаниэль сомневается и в этом.   
Он сжимает ручку до побеления костяшек и стискивает зубы, не смея даже поднять голову. Хлоя отпускает тетрадь, и та будто в замедленной съёмке планирует на пол. Натаниэль не думает, а действует инстинктивно: подаётся вперёд, пытаясь поймать её у пола, но в итоге просто-напросто падает, больно ударяясь подбородком о полированное дерево. Хлоя смеётся ещё громче, Натаниэль хочет заткнуть уши. Он всё же поднимает голову в надежде найти поддержки у той, кого так любит. Маринетт отворачивается, как только встречается с ним взглядом.

Ну конечно, ей неловко. Она не знает, как вести себя с ним — отказать просто, особенно тому, к кому у тебя нет никаких чувств. Но Маринетт слишком добрая, поэтому вместо того, чтобы отвергнуть его раз и навсегда, продолжает здороваться и улыбаться так, будто они хорошие друзья. Поэтому Натаниэль не смеет признаться ей по-настоящему, одновременно лелея крохотную надежду на взаимность и страдая от невозможности быть ближе.

Кажется, его глупая выходка с лихвой покрывает ежедневную дозу унижений, которая нужна Хлое, как наркотик, — она возвращается за своё место, по пути игриво касаясь наманикюренными пальчиками плеча Адриана, от чего тот вздрагивает. На Маринетт больно смотреть. Может, даже так же больно, как на самого Натаниэля.

— Нат, ты как? — всё же проявляет участие Джулека, на что он взмахивает рукой.

— Я в порядке, спасибо.

— _Ни черта я не в порядке! Просто оставьте меня все в покое! Чем я заслужил всё это?!_ — хочется сказать вместо этого, но он молчит. Потому что пощипывает содранная кожа на подбородке, потому что всем плевать на его чувства, потому что легче не станет — Натаниэль знает.

Он пытается оттереть ластиком линию и вернуть Маринетт её красоту. У него не получается: тонкий лист ожидаемо рвётся, и Нат хочет умереть прямо сейчас.

На улице невыносимо жарко. Отросшие до плеч волосы Натаниэль с удовольствием завязал бы в привычный для дома хвостик, а чёрный пиджак отправил бы в рюкзак, но делать всё это в лицее для него — непозволительная роскошь. Он продолжает прятать лицо за яркими рыжими прядями, а окрепшее тело — за тёмными вещами в надежде слиться с толпой и стать менее заметной целью для нападок. Хлоя Буржуа его попытки словно игнорирует: Натаниэль не может припомнить ни одной недели без внимания к своей невзрачной во всех смыслах персоне. Он и подумать не мог, что в лицее его окружение практически не изменится.  
Сколько за всё это время было испорчено рисунков, сколько испачкано вещей, сколько услышано издёвок — Натаниэль давно сбился со счёта. Втайне он мечтает снова стать захваченным акумой; в этот раз он не стал бы изображать перед Маринетт героя-защитника, а сразу бы начал с того, что стёр омерзительную ему Хлою из этого мира. Мир наверняка был бы ему благодарен.

Уроки заканчиваются, и он мысленно говорит всем спасибо за то, что никто не поднимает тему с его очередным рисунком.  
Маринетт собирает свои вещи и смеётся в ответ на шутку Альи. Её смех заставляет Натаниэля забыть о сегодняшнем инциденте.  
Адриан выходит из аудитории, наспех бросив ей короткое: «До завтра». Этого оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы Маринетт расплылась в счастливой улыбке, а Натаниэль возненавидел их обоих. Нет, теперь уже только Адриана — Маринетт не может быть виновата в том, что влюбилась в такого слепого кретина. Им уже стоило давно сойтись и не разбивать сердце Натаниэля своими недоотношениями.

Когда он оказывается дома, то валится на кровать без сил. Натаниэль снова эмоционально вымотан. Он понимает, что ежедневные издёвки и безответная влюблённость как минимум плохо сказываются на его психическом здоровье, но поделать ничего с этим не может.  
Он не может обидеть Хлою в ответ — просто потому, что в нём нет столько яда, и не может пойти признаться Маринетт: против Адриана Агреста — отличника, спортсмена, красавца и популярной модели — у него, не такого уж и талантливого художника, нет никаких шансов.

Натаниэль пересаживается за стол, подпирает голову рукой и тихо шипит, задевая ладонью подбородок. Придётся заклеить пластырем.  
Он достаёт блокнот, который преподаватель всё же вернула ему после пары, и решает перерисовать сегодняшний портрет, хоть и знает, что так же красиво уже не получится.

Натаниэль сдаётся после четвёртой попытки и жалеет о том, что не может так же сдаться и забыть о Маринетт.

Даже вечером на улице невыносимо жарко. Натаниэль бросает в сумку баллончики с краской, надевает свободную и грязную после вчерашней подработки майку, убирает волосы с лица заколками-невидимками, оставляет болтаться на шее уже потёртый респиратор. В спешке он чуть было не забывает положить в карман договор с администрацией и разрешение: уже дважды полиция пыталась задержать его за вандализм, и Натаниэль едва смог объяснить им, что он как раз-таки закрашивает непристойные граффити, а не рисует их (на самом деле это не совсем правда — граффити он тоже рисует, только ему хватает ума делать это в более укромных местах и не попадаться хранителям правопорядка).  
В этот раз ему поручают привести в порядок заднюю стену складского помещения. К его радости — или, может, сожалению? — оно находится в одном квартале с домом Маринетт. Натаниэль на всякий случай уточняет, можно ли ему проявить фантазию, или же просто закрасить всё одним тоном. Чуть полноватая женщина неопределённо кивает, мол, делай что хочешь, и отдаёт ему половину жалования: всё же он на хорошем счету, поэтому только ему она позволяет забирать хоть какую-то предоплату. Он убирает деньги в карман и поправляет потрёпанный рюкзак.

Вокруг почти никого. Зато работы непочатый край.  
Натаниэль уже заканчивает наносить грунтовку, но понимает, что одного слоя недостаточно. Он решает вернуться сюда перед занятиями, а затем нанести и третий слой — уже вечером. Сама покраска перенесётся на два дня, но в этом нет ничего страшного, ведь прежде всего Натаниэль ценит качество, и администрация, как ни странно, тоже. Главное — верить, что за это время какой-нибудь умник не нарисует здесь что-нибудь ещё.

Следующее утро начинается на два часа раньше, но Натаниэль так увлекается, что едва не опаздывает в лицей.  
Его клонит в сон, несколько раз он едва не путается в собственных ногах и в довершение ко всему неосторожно цепляет проходящую по коридору Хлою плечом.

— Не смей пачкать её своими грязными шмотками! — шипит на него Сабрина, влезая между ними.

Хлоя дважды стучит кончиками пальцев по плечу — Натаниэль знает, что так она выражает одобрение — и строит гримасу бесконечного отвращения к его персоне. Ему не привыкать и даже почти всё равно, но такое отношение оставляет пыльный осадок в лёгких, затрудняя дыхание. Маленький вздёрнутый носик морщится, голубые глаза щурятся, заметив пластырь, тонкие губы изгибаются в кривой ухмылке. В этом тоже есть что-то красивое, а, возможно, ему так кажется от недосыпа. Как бы то ни было, Хлоя резко разворачивается, едва не ударив его по лицу белыми волосами, как всегда, собранными в высокий хвост. Натаниэль радуется, что легко отделался.

За весь день не происходит ничего выдающегося. Он зевает, когда наносит третий слой, но своей работой очень гордится. Как и тем, что сумел не запачкать «парадные» вещи и не потерять сумку с красками. Когда Натаниэль ложится спать, обещая себе проснуться вечером и доделать задания, перед его глазами стоит Маринетт: она улыбается и машет рукой, только не ему, а Адриану. Толком не отмытые от грунтовки пальцы сжимают край подушки.

Едва разобравшись с домашней работой, Натаниэль возвращается к работе настоящей — нет, он не собирается красить стену в скучный серый прямо сейчас, но проверить объект кажется ему жизненной необходимостью. Закрашивать ещё одно свежее граффити, нарисованное на его идеально загрунтованной стене, он не хочет. Это всего лишь проверка.

На улице зажигаются фонари и падает температура. Натаниэль накидывает на плечи старую толстовку, заправляет красно-рыжие волосы под тонкую шапку, оставляет болтаться на шее респиратор, постукивает пальцами по лямкам рюкзака в такт песне из наушников-вкладышей. Он выглядит как подросток-неформал, которыми сложно удивить привыкших к регулярным нападениям акуманизированных злодеев горожан, только вот такие подростки не гуляют в одиночку, как Натаниэль.  
Взять хотя бы вот этих двоих.

Он замирает, решая, что ему померещилось. Натаниэль вынимает наушники и прислоняется к стене уже закрытого магазина. Со стороны он наверняка выглядит странно, но сейчас не до этого. Он до последнего надеется, что глаза его подводят, и поэтому закрывает их, желая сосредоточиться на голосе. Из-за чересчур громкого стука сердца Натаниэль почти не слышит их разговор, и это выводит из себя. Он сглатывает и всё же решается выглянуть из-за угла, прекрасно понимая, что это его уничтожит.

Маринетт как никогда прекрасна в этом нежно-розовом платье, едва прикрывающем колени. Иссиня-чёрные волосы рассыпаны по плечам, фиалковые глаза подчёркнуты тонкими аккуратными стрелками, пухлые губы тронуты прозрачным блеском. Она ёжится от короткого порыва ветра, и Адриан тут же снимает с себя дорогой пиджак без пуговиц, укрывая её от холода. Улыбка Маринетт ярче, чем мерцающая вывеска кинотеатра, из которого они только что вышли. Адриан неловко смеётся, заправляет волосы за ухо и отвратительно мило смущается.

Когда Адриан помогает Маринетт сесть в такси, Натаниэль чувствует себя мёртвым.

Нат добирается домой слишком долго. Он старается не думать, ноги ведут его сами: по мостовой, к набережной, по уже холодному песку, снова по мостовой, через тёмные переулки, мимо закрытых магазинов и, наконец, к дому. На часах уже три, но Натаниэль не хочет спать. Скорее, не может — он слишком потрясён произошедшим, настолько, что отказывается принимать увиденное.  
Нет, это не было похоже на свидание. Нет, они не смотрели друг на друга так, как настоящие влюбленные. Нет — этого всего вообще не было, и у Натаниэля просто галлюцинации из-за недосыпа. Ха-ха, да, всё именно так, и когда он вернётся утром в лицей, то убедится в том, что всё это обычный вымысел.

К его ужасу, увиденное вымыслом не оказывается.  
Почти весь день они не отходят друг от друга; перед последней парой Адриан даже меняется с Альей местами и садится за одну парту с Маринетт. Это убивает не только Натаниэля — Хлоя срывается на всех подряд (Натаниэль избегает нападок просто чудом) и даже кричит на преподавателя культурологии, который тут же отправляет её к директору. К следующей паре Хлоя остывает и ведёт себя почти нормально, лишь изредка бросая на Маринетт злобные косые взгляды.

Натаниэль ей завидует. Наверное, хорошо так просто вымещать свои эмоции. Он же может выплеснуть их только в рисунках, но этого явно недостаточно.  
Натаниэль и сам не замечает, как заканчивает что-то похожее на страницу комикса: на ней Адриан привязан к столбу, а Маринетт, закованная в кандалы, покорно стоит на коленях, склонив голову. Хлоя в обтягивающем чёрном костюме стискивает зубы от ярости, занося над шеей соперницы огромный топор.  
Он пугается своих мыслей и тут же рвёт страницу на мелкие кусочки.

Его только сейчас осеняет — чувства Маринетт и Адриана кажутся взаимными. Адриан всё же обратил на неё своё внимание, и теперь всё становится на свои места. Вот почему он вчера вступился за неё перед Хлоей, почему был с ней таким милым и почему даже пересел к ней сегодня.

_Адриан действительно может забрать Маринетт у Натаниэля._

Он смахивает вещи в сумку и уходит, едва звучит звонок.  
Натаниэль бежит со всех ног домой, желая как можно скорее вернуться к до сих пор не законченной работе. На этот раз он точно даст волю фантазии и нарисует для неё такое признание в любви, что всякие Агресты сгрызут себе ногти от зависти.

Натаниэль полон энтузиазма и решимости, но всё снова идёт не так.  
Мама безумно рада его возвращению: ей срочно нужно уехать на другой конец Парижа, а соседка очень некстати оставила с ними свою маленькую дочь. Он почти воет от безысходности и впервые хочет отказать, но мама уже закрывает за собой дверь. Невозможно раздражающую его и в обычное время Элли он теперь ненавидит ещё больше. Это исчадие ада хлопает глазами и тут же уносится в его комнату, намереваясь перевернуть её вверх дном. Натаниэль даже не собирается её останавливать, вместо этого обессиленно сползая по стене на пол. Хочется плакать, но он держится: скоро кто-нибудь из них вернётся — мама или соседка — так что не всё ещё потеряно.

— Нат, Нат! — выкрикивает его имя писклявый голос.

— Что?

Он поднимает голову и в последний момент успевает закрыть глаза. Чёрная краска из баллончика неприятно стекает по лицу — Натаниэль жмурится так сильно, как может. Элли смеётся, и он хочет выбросить маленькую тварь из окна, но вместо этого на ощупь отбирает баллончик и просит больше так не делать. По громкому топоту он понимает, что мерзкая девчонка убежала, поэтому позволяет себе подняться и дойти до ванной комнаты.  
Хорошая новость — он всё ещё может видеть. Плохая — эту краску не берут ни мыло, ни шампунь, ни гель для душа, ни моющее средство.  
Натаниэль смотрит на себя в зеркало: прежде чёрная полоса стала несколько светлее и пообтёрлась по краям, став почти красивой, но он всё равно похож на участника группы хэви-метала. Сколько ещё всего должно с ним случиться?!

Ему глубоко плевать на то, что Элли сделает с их квартирой. Это мама не нашла в себе силы отказать соседке и притащила её сюда, так что ей разбираться с последствиями. Он удивляется сам себе — прежде ничего подобного просто не пришло бы в его голову, но сейчас одна мысль вытесняет собой все другие, переворачивая их с ног на голову.

Он должен вернуть Маринетт.

Натаниэль затыкает уши вкладышами и включает звук на полную. Напряжение постепенно сходит на нет, дыхание выравнивается, и даже мысли перестают быть такими грязными и мерзкими — он находит в себе силы зайти в свою комнату и забрать одежду вместе со скетчбуком. Рисунок и признание стоит придумать заранее. Конечно, в этот раз у него есть разрешение, но задерживаться там Натаниэль всё равно не хочет. Вдруг Адриан решит проводить её домой, когда работа ещё не будет закончена.

Музыка помогает ему прийти в себя и отключиться от мира. Натаниэль перешагивает растянувшуюся на полу Элли, которая доламывает пульт от телевизора, и заходит на кухню. Всё это время он практически не перестаёт рисовать, сделав уже около двадцати разных набросков. Натаниэль насыпает себе хлопьев и заливает их молоком — готовить ужасно лень, а солнце близится к закату. Элли с жадностью смотрит на еду, но кормить и её он не собирается: у них не бесплатная столовая, а соседка за эти два года не заплатила им ни одного евро, в то время как мама вкалывает на трёх работах, и «сиделка для Элли» в них не входит. Мама попросту не умеет отказывать людям — Натаниэль знает, что этим пошёл в неё.  
И он ужасно устал от этого.

Как только соседка с широкой улыбкой заходит в их квартиру, он выпроваживает её вместе с дочерью, наспех хватая с полки тонкие кожаные перчатки, и громко хлопает дверью. Ключ поворачивается в замке дважды, и Натаниэль уходит прежде, чем соседка интересуется поведением Элли и пятном на его лице.

На улице уже темно, но его это не останавливает. Картинка в голове Натаниэля такая яркая, что он мог бы нарисовать её с закрытыми глазами.  
Он цокает языком, когда обнаруживает, что второпях взял разные перчатки: правую — обычную, а левую — с обрезанными пальцами. Может, пишет Нат и правой рукой, только вот рисует обычно левой. Возвращаться за нормальной перчаткой нет никакого желания, поэтому он надевает её в надежде сохранить чистыми хотя бы ладони.

Глухой стук шариков в баллончике при тряске успокаивает. Натаниэль думает только о финальной картинке, не отвлекаясь на глупые мысли об этом полном обожания взгляде, которым Маринетт смотрит на другого.  
Чёрный, фиолетовый, белый, розовый, красный, снова белый, ещё красный, чёрный…  
Слой за слоем, прежде кажущиеся бесформенными пятна уже напоминают красивое лицо девушки. Рука движется словно сама по себе, оставляя размашистые линии ровно там, где нужно.

Баллончик с белым не вовремя заканчивается, и ему приходится лезть в сумку за новым.  
Едва Натаниэлю удаётся его встряхнуть и нанести ещё одну линию, как он вздрагивает от ужаса, слыша голос, которого здесь быть не должно:

— Она мне кого-то напоминает. О, точно — похожа на мою одногруппницу, только Дюпэн-Чэн в разы уродливей. Тебе стоило нарисовать кого-то вроде меня, и…

Натаниэль медленно поворачивается. К сожалению, он не ошибся, и это действительно Хлоя.  
Он почти не слушает. Его трясёт от ужаса.  
Нат понятия не имеет, что ему сейчас следует делать, к тому же она не цепляется к нему так, как обычно.

— …кстати, меня зовут Хлоя Буржуа. Ну, наверное, ты и так в курсе — меня же все в этом городе знают.

Она что, его не узнала?..  
Натаниэль едва не хлопает себя по лбу. Ну конечно: верхняя часть его лица в краске, нижняя скрыта респиратором, волосы под шапкой, а тот факт, что Натаниэль может носить не только чёрные вещи, мало кому мог прийти в голову.

Когда он поворачивается полностью, то замечает её покрасневшие глаза. Хлоя что, плакала?..  
Буржуа шмыгает носом и кутается в тонкий жёлтый плащ. Сейчас она мало похожа на ту обычную Хлою, что достаёт его в лицее. Однако если Натаниэль думает, что открытие неожиданных сторон Хлои Буржуа на этом закончилось, то он глубоко ошибается.

Хлоя переключается, словно по щелчку. Она неотрывно смотрит на его левую руку, продолжающую сжимать баллончик, а затем и вовсе мягко обхватывает его запястье.

— Можно поближе?.. — севшим голосом спрашивает Хлоя и подносит её к своему лицу, так и не дождавшись разрешения.

Она вдыхает запах краски и блаженно закрывает глаза. Её пальцы невесомо очерчивают пальцы Натаниэля, проходятся по кромке перчаток, массируют затёкшее за час работы запястье. Сам Натаниэль растерян и не знает, как ответить на такой очевидный флирт.  
То, что происходит дальше, делит его мир на «до» и «после».

— Я обычно так себя не веду, но… — Хлоя быстро осматривается, не выпуская из своих рук чужую, а затем делает шаг, почти сталкиваясь с ним носом. — Можно я их оближу?..

Баллончик с краской падает в траву. Натаниэль перестаёт что-либо понимать и хочет сказать, что эта её шутка дико хреновая и зашла слишком далеко, однако Хлое Буржуа никогда не было нужно чьё-то согласие.

Хлоя обхватывает его указательный и средний пальцы губами. Её горячий влажный язык скользит по холодной коже, и из уст Натаниэля слетает рваный выдох, за который ему безумно стыдно. Хлоя словно этого и ждала — теперь она позволяет себе закрыть глаза и несколько раз двинуть головой, заглатывая пальцы до перчаток. Это так приятно, что, когда Хлоя разжимает губы, он подставляет ей и большой палец. Она улыбается и тут же дотрагивается до него языком, щекоча подушечку и прижимаясь ещё ближе всем телом. Натаниэль делает шаг в сторону, желая прислониться спиной к ещё не закрашенной части стены, и Хлоя послушно перемещается за ним.  
Она вбирает палец так сильно, что Натаниэль едва сдерживает стоны.

— Они потрясающи… — выдыхает Хлоя, отстраняясь, и напоследок вновь мажет по его пальцам языком. — Я…

Привычный лёд в голубых глазах тает, уступая место горячей страсти. Блестящие от слюны розовые губы всё ещё приоткрыты, и Натаниэль едва справляется с желанием коснуться их своими. Возможно, Хлоя тоже этого хочет, но нижнюю половину его лица закрывает респиратор.

— Думаю, мне пора, — Хлоя разворачивается и делает несколько шагов, но потом возвращается обратно. — И не вздумай никому говорить — тебе всё равно никто не поверит. С удовольствием встретилась бы с тобой ещё раз, Художник.

Она вновь касается губами его открытых пальцев, но теперь это похоже на поцелуй.  
Хлоя уходит, на этот раз совсем. Натаниэль снимает респиратор и ловит ртом свежий воздух, не представляя, как можно справиться с накрывшим с головой возбуждением.

Рисунок он так и не заканчивает, вместо этого болтаясь у железнодорожных путей и пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Натаниэль не хочет идти в лицей. Маму не убеждают ни доводы по поводу раздражения глаз (она осторожно оттёрла его кожу разбавленным растворителем, но веки всё ещё оставались светло-серыми, будто накрашенными тенями), ни жалобы на слабость и температуру. Он чувствует себя виноватым за выходку с Элли, поэтому всё же сдаётся, находит старые очки отца — кожа вокруг глаз всё ещё красная и выглядит просто ужасно — и распускает красно-рыжие волосы, тут же закрывающие добрую половину лица.

Он теряется, когда видит Маринетт и Адриана, держащихся за руки. Натаниэль был так шокирован поведением Хлои, что совершенно забыл об этой парочке. Маринетт ловит его взгляд и отпускает руку Адриана, словно пытается извиниться за то, что чувствует себя счастливой.

— О, не стоит, — удивляется своим словам Натаниэль и уже сам соединяет их руки. — Удачи вам, наверное?

Он идёт дальше, не обращая внимания на вытянувшееся лицо Маринетт. Натаниэль сейчас вообще соображает плохо: колени дрожат от необъяснимого страха перед встречей с Хлоей.  
Как ему теперь себя с ней вести? Какого чёрта вчера произошло? Что делать, если она его узнает?

— Чего уставился? — искривляет губы в отвращении Хлоя, и Натаниэль с облегчением выдыхает. — Если думаешь, что очки помогут скрыть твоё уродливое лицо, то ты ошибаешься.

Он и подумать не мог, что будет так радоваться её привычному яду. Натаниэль почти смеётся, вспоминая, с каким усердием она облизывала его пальцы.  
Может, он просто свихнулся от постоянного стресса?..

— Не стой столбом, — подключается Сабрина, и он всё же проходит к своей любимой задней парте.

Занятия тянутся невыносимо медленно.  
Натаниэль считает, что он смотрит на Хлою слишком часто и слишком пристально: несколько раз он встречается с ней взглядом, на что она вопросительно выгибает бровь, а Натаниэль едва не кричит от ужаса. Как бы то ни было, кажется, Хлоя не узнаёт в нём Художника (это прозвище ему и правда нравится). Он не понимает, расстраивает его этот факт или нет.

Маринетт уже трижды за сегодня пытается перед ним извиниться, но Натаниэль отмахивается, ссылается на дела, а потом и вовсе говорит, что не нуждается в её извинениях. Она хлопает пышными ресницами, тянется к его лбу пальцами — наверное, решает, что он заболел — но Натаниэль перехватывает её руку у лица:

— Я же сказал, что всё в порядке. Что ещё тебе от меня нужно?

Адриан хочет вмешаться, но останавливается, едва сделав шаг. Натаниэль коротко кивает, принося извинения уже сам, и выходит из аудитории.

Он упирается руками в края раковины, слушая шипение ледяной воды. Натаниэль пробует умыться и кривится от боли: кожа возле глаз всё ещё болит. Несколько красно-рыжих прядей намокают, и он зачёсывает их назад.

— Нат, — собственное имя заставляет его вздрогнуть. — Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

Он поднимает голову и видит в отражении за своей спиной донельзя красивого Адриана Агреста. Какая честь.

— Если ты о Маринетт, то я уже всё ей сказал.

— Я знаю, что ты был влюблён в неё всё это время, и…

Натаниэль криво улыбается и качает головой. Адриан его словно не слышит, продолжая говорить наверняка заученные фразы этим донельзя правильным и мягким тоном, так, будто он разговаривает с маленьким ребёнком.  
Натаниэль давно уже не ребёнок.

— …я понимаю твои чувства, Нат, но…

— Ты ни черта не понимаешь, Адриан.

Он, кажется, сейчас впервые обращается к младшему Агресту по имени. Адриан замолкает, изумлённо приподнимая брови. Натаниэль надевает очки обратно и идёт к выходу из туалета, но замирает возле уже бывшего соперника:

— Будьте счастливы и всё такое. За меня не волнуйся: Маринетт — не единственная девушка на Земле.

— Я рад, что ты это понял, — Адриан пробует улыбнуться.

— Я тоже.

Натаниэль останавливается возле большого зеркала в холле. Он подходит ближе, поначалу не узнав себя.  
Вместо забитого безответно влюблённого неудачника на него смотрит вполне симпатичный парень, не особо уж уступающий всяким Агрестам. Одна из прежде мокрых и зачёсанных назад прядей выбивается, падая на стекло очков. Он пальцами убирает их обратно, и стоящие рядом первокурсницы начинают шептаться сильнее. Натаниэль смущается, но неожиданно понимает: они не смеются над ним, а восхищаются.  
Может, ему давно стоило перестать прятаться?..

На горизонте появляется Хлоя Буржуа, и вся его уверенность тут же испаряется. Он сутулится, возвращает привычную причёску и зачем-то прячет левую руку в карман. Хлоя фыркает, едва удостаивая его вниманием, и торопит отставшую Сабрину.

После окончания занятий Натаниэль сразу идёт домой.  
Он не понимает, что с ним происходит. В его голове самый настоящий хаос, справиться с которым не помогает ни музыка, ни рисование. Когда Натаниэль приходит в себя и отрывается от скетчбука, он понимает, что всё это время рисовал руки в разных жестах. Ему и самому всё это кажется помешательством, поэтому он безо всякой жалости вырывает лист и выбрасывает в мусорную корзину. Через пять секунд он достаёт смятый рисунок и разглаживает его.

Телефон громко вибрирует — начальница спрашивает, когда он собирается доделывать порученную ему работу. Натаниэль заверяет её в том, что закончит покраску в ближайшее время, и падает лицом в подушку.

На улице всё так же холодно. Натаниэль ненавидит весну за такие резкие перепады температуры в течение одного дня, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Равно как и со своими спутанными чувствами.

Работу он так и не заканчивает — потому, что возле стены нервно вышагивает Хлоя и то и дело смотрит на часы, болтающиеся на светлом запястье. Натаниэль не смеет даже подойти, вместо этого в очередной раз сбегая от проблемы.

Он плохо помнит, как проходят следующие два дня. Натаниэль продолжает игнорировать неожиданно начавшую проявлять к нему внимание Маринетт и избегать ненормально спокойную Хлою. Последняя всё ещё цепляется ко всем подряд, но теперь он не чувствует в её оскорблениях обычного для Хлои яда — Натаниэль почти уверен, что она делает это скорее в силу привычки, чем искренне. А ещё он замечает, как меняется выражение её лица, когда Хлоя считает, что этого никто не видит.  
Сколько ещё он о ней не знает? Впрочем, наверное, столько же, сколько и она не знает о нём.  
Натаниэль тихо смеётся — он уже не уверен, что знает даже сам себя.

Телефон разрывается от звонков. Да, Натаниэль помнит, что ему нужно докрасить чёртову стену, но он не может этого сделать, пока там находится Хлоя. Ему кажется, что она ночует на складе — иначе как объяснить, что Хлоя всё время оказывается рядом?

Глаза уже не болят, но Натаниэль оставляет себе очки. Прозрачные стёкла становятся для него своеобразным барьером: они защищают его от странностей внешнего мира и внешний мир от странностей его собственных. Лишь дома он позволяет себе положить их на полку и тут же хватается за карандаши.  
Его рисунки становятся ярче, всё меньше напоминают что-то осмысленное и всё больше нравятся ему самому.

Телефон снова вибрирует, и Натаниэль швыряет его на кровать.  
Нат достаёт из шкафа кислотно-зелёную кофту, убирает волосы под шапку, срывает с подбородка пластырь и вешает на шею респиратор. Остаётся одна проблема: снова изводить свою кожу краской он не готов. Решение приходит само в лице маминых старых теней, которыми она давно не пользовалась.  
Натаниэль чувствует себя глупо, размазывая чёрные тени пальцами до самых бровей, но лучше уж так, чем ещё раз отмывать едкую краску и рисковать зрением. Когда он заканчивает, даже остаётся доволен результатом — по крайней мере, выглядит очень и очень похоже.  
А ещё на этот раз он осознанно берёт разные перчатки.

Он почти не нервничает. По крайней мере, в этом убеждает себя Натаниэль всю дорогу до квартала Маринетт. К его радости — или сожалению? — Хлои сегодня нет, поэтому ничто не мешает ему закрасить незаконченное признание в скучный серый.  
Однако стоит ему встряхнуть небольшую банку с краской и достать валик, как самая странная девушка в его жизни тут же материализуется за его спиной:

— Я уже думала, что ты не вернёшься!

Натаниэль чувствует, как к его спине прижимается упругая грудь. Он сглатывает, когда тонкие пальцы смыкаются на его животе. Натаниэль хочет откинуться назад и застонать, но сдерживается и даже находит в себе силы развернуться.  
Волосы Хлои распущены, длинный жёлтый плащ распахнут и демонстрирует короткое чёрное платье с бахромой, голубые глаза светятся искренней радостью. Тонкие губы накрашены ярко-розовой помадой, и Натаниэль очень хочет стереть её — этот цвет Хлое не идёт.

Хлоя вновь прижимает его к стене и хватает левую руку. Нат почти поддаётся, однако как только Хлоя касается своими пальцами его кожи, внутри что-то щёлкает.  
Он по-настоящему устал убегать, прятаться и накручивать себя. Ему так надоела эта вечная недосказанность, что он подаётся вперёд, делает оборот и уже сам прижимает Хлою к чёртовой стене.

— Объяснись, — приказывает Натаниэль.

Собственный голос слышится непривычно жёстким из-за настроения и глухим из-за респиратора, но, что самое главное, Хлоя его не узнаёт.  
Она мнётся и отводит взгляд, всем своим видом показывая, что очень не хочет что-либо объяснять.  
Он решает принять правила игры и касается её щеки левой рукой. Хлоя рвано выдыхает, закрывает глаза, ластится, как бездомная кошка. Натаниэль убирает руку.

— Не получишь, пока не расскажешь.

Хлоя почти хныкает, однако это совсем не трогает. Она проводит пальцами по его груди, но на этот раз Натаниэль не собирается сдаваться. Хлое не остаётся ничего другого, как начать говорить.

— Парень, который мне нравится, завёл себе подружку. Я была так подавлена и… Просто хотела что-то доказать себе, наверное? 

— Почему я? — его гложет простое любопытство.

— Мне очень нравится запах краски и лака. Я завожусь, даже когда крашу ногти. И я безумно люблю такие перчатки. В моём шкафу есть для них целый ящик, но я ношу их только дома, потому что это тоже меня возбуждает. А ещё я обожаю парней-левшей с длинными тонкими пальцами.

— Они тоже тебя заводят?

— Можно сказать и так. Правши — слишком банально. Теперь можно?..

Натаниэль заправляет светлую прядь за ухо, и Хлоя радостно улыбается.  
Она трётся щекой об его пальцы, ласкает их языком, прижимается к нему всем телом. Он едва дышит, запрокидывает голову назад, а после наваливается на неё всем весом. Хлоя восторженно охает, обвивает руками его шею и вдыхает такой любимый запах краски. Его твёрдый член упирается в бедро Хлои, и Натаниэль понимает, что это и так зашло слишком далеко.

— Тебе пора, — говорит он, пытаясь отстраниться.

— Твой друг так не думает, — игриво замечает Хлоя, положив ладонь на его пах.

— Я сказал, что тебе пора.

Хлоя хмурится, но от стены всё же отходит. Натаниэль рад, что она не стала настаивать на своём и дальше.

— Я… Приду завтра?

В её голосе столько надежды, что он кивает, даже не думая. Хлоя вновь припадает к его шее и с силой втягивает кожу, оставляя на ней болезненный засос. Она подмигивает и уходит, послав ему на прощание воздушный поцелуй.

Натаниэль снимает респиратор и прижимает шею рукой, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли в его гардеробе водолазки.

Он постоянно поправляет ворот, боясь, что кто-нибудь заметит засос — особенно Хлоя.  
Натаниэль разрывается на две части: одна его часть не хочет, чтобы Хлоя Буржуа вообще когда-нибудь узнавала о его настоящей личности, а другая хочет рассказать всем о том, какой послушной может быть эта стерва.  
Он всё ещё не знает, как теперь относится к Хлое. Это нельзя назвать ни ненавистью, ни симпатией — но и о безразличии не может быть и речи.  
Это… Интерес?..

Хлоя болтает ногой пока красит ногти розовым лаком. Она подносит их к лицу и дует, стараясь побыстрее его высушить. Теперь Натаниэль замечает, как она едва заметно при этом улыбается.  
В джинсах становится тесно. Осознание того, что только он знает о фетишах неприступной Хлои Буржуа, заводит его самого не хуже, чем её прикосновения. Натаниэль прячет лицо за волосами и незаметно выскальзывает из аудитории.

Он устало прислоняется к двери кабинки. Натаниэль вытирает руки туалетной бумагой, нажимает на слив и наконец застёгивает джинсы.  
Никогда раньше он не опускался до дрочки в туалете учебного заведения, поэтому сейчас чувствует себя просто отвратительно. Может, и легче, но всё же отвратительно.  
Натаниэль оттягивает ворот и дотрагивается до приятно ноющего засоса. Он совсем сошёл с ума, да?..

— Нат? — окликают его, и он едва не подпрыгивает на месте. — С тобой всё хорошо?

— А что, не похоже? — огрызается Натаниэль, продолжая натирать руки лавандовым мылом в попытке избавиться от преследующего солёного запаха спермы.

— Ты в последнее время какой-то странный, — в голосе Адриана столько участия, что Натаниэль проникся бы, если бы «месье-добродетель» хоть раз попытался проявить дружелюбие раньше.

— Так теперь ты заметил, — он продолжает парировать, не понимая, откуда в нём столько язвительности.

— Натаниэль, мы все очень за тебя волнуемся.

— Все? — усмехнувшись, выключает он воду и поворачивается к Агресту лицом. — Назови мне хотя бы трёх человек из группы, которым есть до меня дело.

Адриан теряется, но этой паузы хватает с головой.  
Он поправляет очки и смотрит на Агреста так пристально, что тот вздрагивает.

— Чтобы ты знал, я не единственный, кого ранили ваши отношения с Дюпэн-Чэн, так что если вы вдвоём вдруг решили открыть пункт помощи лишённым, то составляйте список.

До конца дня с ним никто не разговаривает. Во время обеда Натаниэль замечает этих двоих: Маринетт что-то спрашивает у Адриана, и он качает головой, после чего бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Натаниэля. Сам Натаниэль лишь закатывает глаза.

Он выбирает майку с самым широким воротом. Раз никто его не узнаёт, то нет смысла прятаться: к тому же Хлое, возможно, будет приятно видеть свою метку.  
В этот раз Натаниэль приходит раньше в надежде успеть закрасить хотя бы половину (постоянные звонки с напоминаниями уже ему осточертели), и он действительно успевает скрыть серой краской свой незаконченный рисунок.  
Хлоя пробегается ноготками по его плечу, задевая ноющий засос.

— Подожди, — жёстко останавливает её Натаниэль. — Можешь пока постоять рядом, но не отвлекай.

Хлоя расстраивается, но в сторону всё же отходит. Нат ловит её жёлтый плащ периферийным зрением и на самом деле старается закончить побыстрее. Кажется, он и сам ждёт продолжения не меньше.

Натаниэль ощущает её взгляд физически: как очерчивает лопатки, скользит вниз по спине, оглаживает бока и задерживается на ягодицах.  
Руки Ната напряжены так сильно, что он едва может ровно вести валик.

— Чем быстрее ты закончишь, тем быстрее мы начнём, — подначивает его Хлоя, и Натаниэль не выдерживает.

Он возвращает валик в бокс (отмоет его позже), закрывает банку и бросает всё в сумку. Хлоя довольно улыбается и закидывает руки на его плечи.  
Натаниэль хочет в отместку оставить засос и на её шее, но боится снять респиратор. Он понимает, что заигрался, однако каждая эта встреча помогает ему осознать себя с новой стороны. Ему интересно, сколько ещё он о себе не знает.

Они оба слышат звук полицейской сирены. Хлоя замирает и вцепляется в его запястье. Натаниэль хочет успокоить её и сказать, что всё вполне законно и у него есть разрешение на проведение отделочно-покрасочных работ, но вспоминает, что в нём указано его имя.

— Бежим, — озвучивает его мысли Хлоя и тащит к ещё открытому торговому центру. Натаниэль не сопротивляется.

Несмотря на удачное расположение, народа внутри мало.  
Хлоя тянет его на третий этаж. Её рука крепко сжимает ладонь в чёрной перчатке с обрезанными пальцами, и Натаниэль беспрекословно следует за ней.  
Она быстро осматривается и, не заметив никого поблизости, вталкивает его в женский туалет.

Хлоя слишком горячая: она плавит кожу Натаниэля своими губами, забирается пальцами под растянутую майку, царапает ногтями выступающие тазовые косточки. Он почти не отрывает свою левую руку от щеки Хлои, мягко поглаживая её большим пальцем.

— Хочу тебя поцеловать, — на выдохе произносит она и тянется к респиратору.

Натаниэль тоже хочет, но всё же перехватывает её руки. Ему срочно надо что-то придумать, и взгляд цепляется за сумку.

— Закрой глаза, — он просит тихо, но уверенно.

Хлоя ухмыляется, однако глаза всё же закрывает.  
Натаниэль роется в сумке и достаёт кусок ещё чистой черной ткани, которую захватил с собой в качестве тряпки. Её длины как раз хватает, чтобы завязать тугой узел на затылке Хлои.

— Вау, а ты затейник, — хихикает Буржуа, и на ощупь пытается найти его лицо.

Он наконец-то снимает респиратор и накрывает её губы своими.  
Натаниэль никогда прежде не целовался до этого, но тело словно само знает, что делать. Он повторяет движения Хлои, покусывает чужие губы, прижимает к себе максимально близко. Хлоя не знает, куда деть свои руки, но послушно выгибается, стараясь подстроиться под его прикосновения. У Натаниэля словно сносит крышу.  
Он покрывает поцелуями её шею и ключицы, сминает пальцами в перчатках её грудь (Хлоя даже не стала надевать бюстгалтер), мягко оглаживает внутреннюю часть бедёр.  
То, что приходит ему в голову, кажется безумством, однако почему бы не попробовать?

Натаниэль надавливает на плечи Хлои, заставляя её встать на колени. Даже если поначалу он сомневается, то реакция Хлои развеивает эти сомнения окончательно: она сама пытается расстегнуть его ширинку, и Натаниэль решает любезно ей помочь.

Член она вбирает гораздо глубже, чем пальцы. Натаниэль едва сдерживает стоны, когда Хлоя обводит головку языком, проводит им по всей длине ствола и, наконец, обхватывает его губами.  
Всё это время он не убирает левую руку от её лица: касается щеки, задевает ногтями мочку уха с длинными серьгами, в наслаждении хватается за светлые волосы.  
Ему очень и очень хорошо. По телу Натаниэля прокатывается волна тепла, он двигает бёдрами сильнее и чаще, до тех пор, пока не кончает с глухим выдохом, заканчивающимся стоном. Хлоя проглатывает его сперму.

Натаниэль помогает ей подняться, в порыве нежности смазано целует в щёку и едва успевает надеть обратно респиратор прежде, чем Хлоя снимает повязку.

— Буду ждать следующей встречи, Художник, — Хлоя, выглядящая как никогда счастливой, касается губами его виска и выходит из тесной кабинки. Натаниэль устало откидывается назад, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Он снова почти не спит. Впечатлений за день (и особенно вечер) так много, что Натаниэль смыкает глаза всего на полчаса.  
Ему снится Хлоя. Во сне она мягко касается его плеча ладонью и обнимает со спины, щекоча гладкими холодными волосами его разгорячённую шею, пока он заканчивает свой рисунок. Натаниэль глупо хихикает, однако от Хлои так вкусно пахнет лавандой, что он откладывает палитру в сторону, однако всё же мажет её нос красной краской с кисточки. Хлоя открывает рот в показном возмущении, только вот в голубых глазах пляшут яркие смешинки. Едва Натаниэль усаживает её на свои колени, как телефон начинает истошно вибрировать. Хлоя устало выдыхает и вновь становится похожа на привычную себя: откашливается, закатывает глаза и начинает ворчать, раздавая указания невидимым собеседникам.

— Мне пора, — расстроенно говорит она, целуя Натаниэля в щёку. — И тебе тоже, если не хочешь проспать.

Он падает с кровати. Телефон и правда вибрирует, только это его собственный — судя по времени, будильник надрывается уже десять минут.  
Ужасная усталость давит на плечи, и Натаниэль совсем не желает никуда идти, но, во-первых, мама навряд ли его поймёт, а во-вторых — он _очень_ хочет увидеть Хлою.

Натаниэль всё ещё не может позволить себе надеть в лицей что-то яркое, зато может почти не отводить взгляд от одной полной сюрпризов блондинки; последняя бросает ему что-то наверняка обидное. Натаниэль же не обижается — скорее, умиляется этой наигранной язвительности, чем едва не выдаёт себя с головой. Приходится поджать губы и уйти в самую дальнюю часть аудитории, чтобы Хлоя ничего не заподозрила. Левую руку он всё это время держит в кармане огромного длинного пиджака.

Он не знает, чего хочет больше: видеть или не видеть Хлою. Нет, до встречи с ней в лицее ответ был очевиден, но теперь…  
От её шпилек по поводу внешности, успеваемости и отсутствия личной жизни ему смешно и даже приятно. На фоне воспоминаний об их вечерах это даже в какой-то степени заводит. Впрочем, у степени всё же есть определённая цифра, потому что Натаниэль снова бессовестно дрочит в туалетной кабинке.

Натаниэль напуган своим поведением и своими мыслями, в частности теми, что говорят ему привести себя в порядок и красиво завалить Хлою на парте перед всеми. Пожалуй, им обоим действительно нужен перерыв.

С покраской стены он всё же заканчивает. Вообще он не собирался приходить сюда именно сегодня, но по телевизору в прямом эфире транслировали публичные поздравления мэра с днём рождения дочери. Сама Хлоя стояла рядом, сверкая этой отвратительной натянутой улыбкой без капли искренности. Надо было поздравить её на перемене, что ли.

Кажется, он наконец-то выспался. Натаниэль чувствует себя бодрым и, что самое главное, ещё более уверенным в себе. Он даже почти готов надеть красивую тёмно-зелёную рубашку, которую мама купила ему в прошлом году, но в последний момент Натаниэль всё же натягивает тонкую чёрную кофту и такого же цвета пиджак.

Хлоя смеётся слишком громко, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, и крутит на пальце брелок с ключами от наверняка дорогой машины.

— Папочка знает, чем меня порадовать, — поясняет она подруге, но это слышит вся аудитория. — Ещё одна красавица в моём личном гараже.

— Кстати об этом! — хлопает в ладоши Сабрина и вынимает из сумки белую коробку. — Новый аксессуар для новой машины! Очередной, — напоминает она всем, однако Хлоя уже вырывает коробку из её рук.

Парта Натаниэля находится на возвышении, поэтому ему прекрасно видно происходящее.  
В коробке лежат белые перчатки из тонкой кожи с обрезанными пальцами. Он ёрзает на месте, ожидая продолжения.  
Хлоя хлопает густо накрашенными ресницами, приоткрывает тонкие губы и бережно касается любимой модели перчаток.

— Дешёвка, но спасибо, — всё же пересиливает себя Хлоя, захлопнув крышку, и даже позволяет Сабрине потрясти свою руку.

Натаниэль прячется за учебником в попытке скрыть идиотскую улыбку.

Эта неделя становится для Натаниэля неделей открытий, потому что презервативы он тоже покупает впервые. Если честно, то он даже не знает, пригодятся ли они ему когда-нибудь, но Хлоя решает этот вопрос за него.

Хоть теперь Натаниэль заранее подготовил нормальную повязку на глаза, в ней нет необходимости. Хлоя выкручивает подсветку в минимум, желая сохранить интимность их связи. Он мысленно костерит мэра за то, что тот предпочёл элитный двухместный суперкар большому и удобному внедорожнику.

Им обоим невообразимо жарко. Хлоя стягивает с Натаниэля светло-голубую майку, в то время как Натаниэль забирается левой рукой под красное платье.  
Когда её пальцы скользят по обнажённой коже, он едва может оставаться в сознании.  
Респиратор вместе с одеждой валяются где-то под сидениями. Шапка из тонкой ткани то и дело сползает на глаза, но снять и её Натаниэль не может: он уже слишком рискует, позволяя Хлое видеть его губы и целовать их.  
Хлоя податливо прогибается под руками, прижимается ближе, чем он может выдержать, и стонет так возбуждающе, как ни одна порно-актриса.  
Натаниэль старается быть нежным — честно старается — но Хлоя ждёт от него совсем не этого, потому что когда он теряет контроль и начинает вдалбливать её в кожаное сидение, Хлоя довольно улыбается.  
Для них здесь слишком мало места: он упирается плечами в крышу, а ступнями — в дверь; Хлоя то и дело задевает руками какие-то кнопки на полусенсорной панели управления — один раз новенькая ауди даже чуть трогается вперёд.

Натаниэлю хочется оказаться в своей квартире, на удобной кровати, а не в тесном салоне автомобиля. Эта мысль испаряется, как только его накрывает оргазм — гораздо более яркий, чем в кабинке торгового центра.  
Горячее дыхание Хлои ласкает слух. Её обнажённая грудь высоко вздымается, и Натаниэль жалеет, что не может сейчас же зарисовать этот чудесный вид.  
Они неловко меняют положение, и теперь растрёпанная Хлоя сама ложится на Натаниэля, продолжая оглаживать кончиками ногтей его торс. Натаниэль целует её в макушку.

— До завтра, — произносит он по привычке, накидывая на плечи кофту. Хлоя хлопает глазами, словно по-настоящему удивлена его инициативой встречи, и тепло улыбается.

— До завтра, — она кладёт подбородок на руль и провожает Натаниэля взглядом.

Он чувствует себя как никогда прекрасно.  
Мама даже удивляется, спрашивая, в чём причина чересчур хорошего для раннего утра настроения. Натаниэль лишь улыбается в ответ и всё же достаёт из гардероба зелёную рубашку вместе с кремовыми брюками.

— Ого, кто-то успел на скидки в сэконд-хэнд? — язвит Хлоя, и его распирает тепло изнутри.

— В следующий раз могу и для тебя чего-нибудь прихватить.

Хлоя теряется, не ожидая ответа, и поэтому не находит, чем парировать, вместо этого грациозно дефилируя по коридору до аудитории в сопровождении Сабрины.

Натаниэль прислоняется к стене, едва не умирая от счастья.  
Оказывается, чтобы проникнуться поведением Хлои Буржуа, достаточно представлять её обнажённое тело под собой.

— Нат, ты уверен, что с тобой ничего не происходит?.. — Джулека говорит тихо, боясь привлечь внимание преподавателя.

— А похоже на то? — он поправляет очки и вопросительно смотрит на стушевавшуюся Джулеку. Она стыдливо прячется за длинной чёлкой, и Натаниэль узнаёт в этом поведении прежнего себя.

Прежнего?..

— Ты в последнее время странный. Очень странный, — всё же собирается с мыслями Джулека. — Может, ты связался с плохой компанией или типа того?..

Натаниэль с трудом сдерживает смех. Компания Хлои Буржуа точно не была плохой — по крайней мере, искренности в ней было больше, чем во всех этих псевдо-сочувствующих взглядах и фальшивых: «Ты в порядке?».  
Он знает, как звучит смех Хлои — не тот высокий показной хохот, а настоящий — приятный и ненормально тихий, будто она безумно его стесняется. Ещё Натаниэль знает, как бывают нежны её прикосновения, какой тёплой бывает её улыбка и каким тёмным от желания бывает её обычно ледяной взгляд.

Привычная Хлоя всегда бьёт по больному, не упускает возможности похвалиться прямым кровным родством с мэром и водит за собой Сабрину на невидимом поводке.  
Настоящая Хлоя боится привязываться, не знает, как выразить свои эмоции и отчаянно нуждается во внимании. Не папарацци — обычном, человеческом, которое Натаниэль не может ей дать из-за собственной игры.

Хлоя может быть собой только с Художником. Не с Натаниэлем.

Осознание этого простого факта сродни ворвавшейся метели в июле.   
Он жадно хватает ртом воздух, пытается унять дрожащие руки и еле доживает до перерыва.  
Если бы раковины в туалете умели разговаривать, то эта сейчас сказала бы: «О, снова этот парень».  
Натаниэль умывается и, кажется, даже немного приходит в себя.  
С ближних к лицу прядей капает вода. Он зачёсывает их назад и вновь замирает, засмотревшись в отражение. Задумчиво склоняет голову набок, не глядя поворачивает кран, влажными пальцами убирает волосы сначала на одну сторону, а затем на другую, прикидывая, как будет лучше.  
Да кого это волнует?!

Он надевает очки и выходит в коридор, едва не сталкиваясь нос к носу с Хлоей.

— Не думай, что смена причёски что-то изменит.

Хлоя фирменным жестом откидывает свои волосы назад, а Сабрина сверлит его ревностным взглядом.  
Натаниэль же к своему ужасу понимает, что и сам ревнует Хлою к Сабрине, однако тут же успокаивается, подумав, что навряд ли она видела Хлою такой, какой её видел он сам.

Каждый вечер становится для него по-настоящему особенным, и каждый делает Натаниэлю всё больнее.  
Ему действительно хорошо с Хлоей, и это не связано с частым сексом. Конечно, именно секс является причиной их встреч в принципе, и как раз это почти доводит Натаниэля до помешательства.   
Он хочет знать о Хлое ещё больше. Хочет ходить с ней на настоящие свидания, хочет ждать её под окнами с букетом цветов, хочет держаться за руки, как делают все обычные парочки. В конце концов, он хочет сказать всем, что Хлоя Буржуа принадлежит ему, только вот технически Хлоя Буржуа принадлежит Художнику. До Натаниэля ей нет никакого дела, хотя сам Натаниэль делает всё, чтобы привлечь её внимание.

Он открывает лицо, завязывая волосы в хвост, переходит с черной объёмной одежды на вполне симпатичные джинсы и рубашки и даже практикуется в сарказме.

— Страдаешь по Дюпэн-Чэн? — предполагает Хлоя, вновь вырывая тетрадь прямо из-под чёрной гелевой ручки. Натаниэль рад своим расчётам. — Оу.

Нет, он не рисует Маринетт уже как минимум две недели, а вчера даже выбросил папку с её портретами.  
Чёрная линия делит блокнот ровно на две части; на одной из них Хлоя показывает язык, на другой написано: «Не суй нос, куда не просят».

— Хм, кто-то решил освоить новые земли? — выражение лица Хлои говорит о том, что рисунок она оценила, однако статус сохранить для неё важнее.

— Вроде того. У меня неплохой проводник, — он едва сдерживается, чтобы не признаться.

Хлоя хмыкает, но рисунок оставляет себе. Натаниэль довольно улыбается.

А ещё Хлоя стонет каждый раз, когда Натаниэль — нет, Художник — касается левой рукой её лица.

Физически он чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Психически он если не мёртв, то, как минимум, находится в коме.

Натаниэль понимает, что заигрался, но не может остановиться ровно так же, как и не может рассказать Хлое правду.  
Все варианты развития их отношений после того, как Хлоя узнает в Художнике никчёмного Натаниэля, он видит исключительно в чёрном цвете. При всех его стараниях шанс, что сама Хлоя Буржуа, дочь мэра и вполне перспективная модель, пошлёт куда подальше самого обычного парня из бедной семьи составляет что-то близкое к ста процентам.

Он ведёт себя гораздо жёстче, чем обычно, и это касается не только отношений с одногруппниками.  
Натаниэль и сам замечает, что его поцелуи становятся агрессивными, а на запястьях Хлои остаются едва заметные синяки. Она не смеет перечить Художнику — Натаниэль это знает — но и он не может проигнорировать испуг в распахнутых голубых глазах.

Если последние дни Натаниэль даже сам себе казался взвинченным, то этот день по напряжению превосходит их все вместе взятые.  
Он устал от громких шушуканий за спиной: все считают своим долгом обсудить его внезапную смену имиджа и, кажется, характера. Пожалуй, теперь он понимает, каково каждый день Хлое.

— Привет, — нерешительно раздаётся сбоку, и этот голос Натаниэль желает сейчас слышать меньше всего.

— Чего тебе? — он выдыхает, опирается о стену и всем своим видом показывает, что ему глубоко плевать на этот разговор.

Маринетт вздрагивает, и Натаниэлю всего на секунду становится хорошо: если она ждала его прежних неловких заиканий, то это уже в прошлом. Сейчас Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн не интересует его от слова совсем, и в этом она виновата сама — нужно было выбрать его, а не Адриана, но теперь поезд ушёл, и ей остаётся лишь вытирать слёзы белым платочком.

— Натаниэль, мы…

— Прошу, если это очередная чушь вроде: «О, Натаниэль, мы все так за тебя волнуемся — расскажи, что с тобой происходит», то лучше оставь это Агресту — у него получается убедительнее.

Он не идиот и прекрасно видит стоящих поодаль девушек, которые используют слишком добрую Маринетт для удовлетворения своего женского любопытства. Подыгрывать им он не намерен.

— Послушай, — всё же берёт себя в руки Маринетт, и её голос начинает звучать твёрже, — я понимаю, что сильно тебя ранила, и, клянусь, я очень не хотела причинять тебе боль.

Натаниэль начинает смеяться. Этот хохот даже ему кажется истерическим, но он не может перестать.

— Ты? Серьёзно? — он едва может дышать, параллельно вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы. — Боже, милая наивная Дюпэн-Чэн. Ты правда думаешь, что весь мир вращается вокруг тебя?

Возле них останавливаются ещё несколько человек из других групп, но Натаниэля зрители не пугают. В отличие от Маринетт, которая тут же теряет прежний боевой запал.

— Да что с тобой?! — она почти кричит, что ненадолго приводит его в чувства. — Тебя словно подменили, и это ненормально! Что ещё я должна думать, если это произошло сразу после того, как я начала встречаться с Адрианом?!

— Так весь этот спектакль был для того, чтобы ещё раз напомнить всем о прогрессе в ваших отношениях?

Натаниэль ведёт плечом, Маринетт стыдливо краснеет.

— Мне начинает казаться, что ты выбрал не того, кому следовало бы подражать: вести себя так отвратительно может только Хлоя.

Он резко склоняется к лицу своей первой любви и больше не находит в нём ничего прекрасного. Маринетт инстинктивно делает шаг назад, напуганная такой резкой переменой.

— Не смей говорить о ней так, будто знаешь её.

Тишина давит на уши, и Натаниэлю кажется, что кроме него в коридоре никого нет, хотя это далеко не так.  
Маринетт часто моргает, Натаниэль пытается унять свою ярость, Хлоя откашливается.

Тот факт, что Хлоя Буржуа собственной персоной присутствовала на этом незапланированном концерте, а он умудрился её не заметить, злит его ещё больше.

— Это почти мило, — привычно кривит она губы, — но если это попытка подкатить, то она так себе и не впечатляет.

Хлоя закатывает глаза и делает вид, что очень заинтересована своим маникюром.  
Натаниэль всё же срывается.

Он почти рычит, когда тянет Хлою на себя. Прижимает её талию к своему торсу, жадно целует её губы и уже по привычке касается левой рукой её щеки.  
Хлоя не отвечает — голубые глаза распахиваются в удивлении, нежные ладони, ранее давившие на его плечи, зависают в воздухе.  
Когда Натаниэль всё же отстраняется, то слышит одно-единственное:

— Ты?..

Этого достаточно.  
Натаниэль продирается сквозь собравшуюся толпу, забирает вещи из аудитории и молча уходит домой.

Игра перестала иметь всякий смысл, поэтому он больше не прячется за респиратором, тенями и шапкой, смиренно ожидая её на их месте встречи.  
Только Хлоя так и не приходит.

Ночью Натаниэль вновь не спит. В его голове пусто, под рёбрами — тоже.  
Ну, а разве был другой вариант?  
Больше всего он не хочет видеться с Хлоей утром в лицее, только вот Натаниэль не может забить на занятия или внезапно перевестись в другой — тот, что поближе к дому — к его дому, а не Маринетт.  
Когда встаёт солнце, он отрывается от старого мольберта. Нарисованная Хлоя улыбается, в то время как настоящая словно игнорирует его существование. Что ж, одной безответной любовью больше — ему не привыкать.

Он на самом деле поражается стойкости Хлои: к концу следующего дня Натаниэль хочет исчезнуть — лишь бы не слышать уже ставшие привычными обсуждения его поведения. Хлоя же делает вид, что попросту не слышит чересчур громких перешёптываний и шуток, порой довольно обидных.

Ещё сутки спустя его начинает преследовать чувство дежавю.

— Привет, — раздаётся уже над ухом. Он удивлён такой наглостью, однако продолжать строить из себя крутого парня больше не может — на это нет ни сил, ни желания.

— Слушай, я правда сейчас не хочу ни с кем разговаривать, — он наивно надеется на сочувствие.

— Мы тогда не закончили, — продолжает стоять на месте Маринетт и упирается руками в его парту.

В её фиалковых глазах плещется злость, и это Натаниэлю безумно нравится: почти настолько, что он чуть было не влюбляется в неё второй раз.  
Такая Маринетт — раздражённая и уверенная в своей правоте — кажется ему куда более настоящей, чем прежняя жалкая пародия безупречной главной героини какого-нибудь сериала для подростков.

Он даже не успевает открыть рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь в ответ.

— Уйди.

Тон Хлои такой холодный, что передёргивает и Натаниэля.

— Мне повторить? Я сказала: «Уй-ди», — она так давит на Маринетт, что та против воли делает шаг в сторону, позволяя ей подойти к Натаниэлю ближе. — Мало тебе Агреста — решила и второго парня у меня увести? Обломись.

Хлоя хватает его за запястье левой руки и тащит к выходу из аудитории. Их никто не останавливает.

Натаниэль так разбит, что понятия не имеет, как реагировать на происходящее, поэтому просто идёт за ней без всяких разговоров.  
Хлоя отпускает его лишь тогда, когда они оказываются в зелёной зоне за лицеем. Кажется, она здесь никогда не бывала — Хлоя выглядит удивлённой тому факту, что здесь вообще есть деревья и трава. В отличие от неё, Натаниэль хорошо знает это место: в ясные дни он проводит здесь почти всё свободное время, пробуя рисовать пейзажи и забыть о Маринетт, однако если раньше прогресс касался только рисования, то теперь он появился и в осознании своих чувств.

— Хлоя, — хочет начать он разговор, но Буржуа отворачивается, массируя виски.

— Нет, ну подумать только! — она ходит из стороны в сторону и активно жестикулирует. — Эта маленькая дрянь решила, что может так просто всё у меня забрать? Ха, сейчас, конечно же! Пусть подавится своим Адрианом — будто он был сильно мне нужен — но вот ты…

Хлоя останавливается, задерживает взгляд на Натаниэле, и тот нервно сглатывает, чувствуя, как начинает краснеть. Хлоя же фыркает и снова отворачивается.

— Как же меня это бесит! Почему из всех парней им оказался именно ты?! Но знаешь, что бесит меня ещё сильнее? Мне уже плевать, что это ты, потому что я влюбилась, как последняя идиотка!

Она садится на скамейку и прячет лицо за руками — то ли из-за отчаяния, то ли из-за смущения. Натаниэль прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не пугать Хлою своей ненормально счастливой улыбкой.  
Под рёбрами снова становится тепло. Он садится рядом и осторожно заправляет светлую прядь за ухо, от чего Хлоя вздрагивает и против воли встречается с ним взглядом.

— Прости, — говорит Натаниэль, совершенно не чувствуя себя виноватым. Хлою это, кажется, устраивает, поскольку её губы изгибаются в ухмылке:

— Чего уж там.

Он хочет сказать ей много — очень много — но понятия не имеет, с чего начать.  
С того, как она его изменила? С того, как они впервые поцеловались? С того, как он ходил в водолазке, боясь, что она заметит свой же засос? С того, как неудобно заниматься сексом в её машине и как опасно в почти пустом кинотеатре?

— Встречайся со мной, — произносит вместо этого Натаниэль, бережно дотрагиваясь до её запястий, увешанных браслетами. Хлоя вспыхивает и отводит взгляд в сторону.

— С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь? — она заикается, а её голос стыдливо дрожит. Натаниэль почти смеётся, уже приняв это за согласие.

— Потому что ты первая сказала, что влюбилась в меня, и я тоже в тебя влюблён.

— Тебе послышалось, — пытается пойти на попятную Хлоя, но левая рука Натаниэля мягко гладит её щёку. — Ладно! Не послышалось. И предположим, что я согласна. Н-но это только потому, что… А, да пошло оно всё.

Хлоя касается его губ своими. Натаниэль закрывает глаза, не в силах перестать улыбаться.

— Я хочу сходить с тобой на нормальное свидание. С цветами и шоколадом, — говорит он, как только Хлоя отстраняется. Хлоя удивлённо хлопает ресницами.

— Цветы и шоколад? Хорошо, я куплю тебе, если так сильно хочется.

Натаниэль закрывает лицо руками.  
Кажется, им предстоит пройти ещё очень долгий путь.


End file.
